Una ultima vez
by o.OCat-AngelO.o
Summary: Si ya no existía un futuro para ellos, deseaba al menos...una última vez.


_**Hola! Wow no lo puedo creer mi primer One-Shot de Corazón de Melon O.o y es lemon O.o**_

 _ **Ok, bueno esperó que disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **CDM no me pertenece y bla bla bla... La historia me pertenece en su totalidad (aunque me inspire un poco en una canción)**_

 _ **En fin, espero les guste...**_

* * *

En ese momento no era eso lo que deseaba, no quería estar ahí en su habitación acostado en su cama pensando en las cosas que no hizo cuando debió.

Quería estar entre los brazos de él como esas veces que estaban juntos sin que les importara nada, cuando lo que mas importaba era el momento y las sensaciones que experimentaban estando tan cerca.

Ahora el estaba sólo, en una cama fría y vacía... y él de seguro con ella, la que había ocupado el lugar que él alguna vez tuvo.

— _Quisiera haber hecho algo en aquel momento...decirte algo que te detuviera de lo que estabas haciendo, pero no fui capaz simplemente porque no tuve valor fui un cobarde. —_ unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al recordar aquel suceso de tiempo atrás — _Tal vez ella te dio mas comprensión de la que yo te di, tal vez ella te dio todo lo que yo nunca podría darte..._

* * *

En otro lugar, en una habitación para ser mas precisos, se encontraba una persona en la misma penosa situación, recostado en su cama mirando al techo mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

— _Perdoname, no sabes cuanto lo siento, aún me duele y sé que con pedirle disculpas al aire el dolor no se va a desvanecer... Aún te amo, aun siento todo lo que sentía cada vez que estaba contigo, extraño tanto esas veces que estábamos juntos sin que nada nos importara —_ su pecho dolió aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia, soltó un largo suspiro — _La culpa todavía sigue conmigo, hubiera deseado ser solo un poco mas valiente y enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba contigo, pero no pude fui un cobarde y lo único que se me ocurrió fue mentir ...y ahora tu estas con él, supongo es mucho mejor que yo... ¡claro que lo es! ¡cualquiera es mejor que yo! de seguro el si puede darte todas esas cosas que yo jamás podré, seguridad, valentía, el prometerte que siempre estaría contigo y cumplirlo, todas esas cosas que yo con mi muy dañada autoestima no puedo darte... pero aunque sea asi, si para nosostros ya no hay un futuro al menos quisiera... una ultima vez._

* * *

Seguía tirado en su cama, sólo que ahora se encontraba aferrado a una almohada, a aquella que él solía usar cuando se acostaba allí — _te extraño tanto y quisiera tan solo una ultima vez contigo para poder decirte tantas cosas_. — Tras un par de segundos, se levanto de su cama dispuesto a que ese ultimo pensamiento que tuvo se hiciera realidad, quería una ultima vez con él.

Corrió saliendo de su habitación y fue escaleras abajo, al llegar a la puerta la abrió rápidamente con el objetivo de seguir con su carrera hacia la casa de Kentin pero algo lo detuvo, una figura masculina y unos penetrantes ojos verdes estaban frente a él.

El castaño estaba a punto de decir algo pero el otro no lo dejo, sin ningún tipo de aviso se abalanzó sobre él besándolo con todas las ganas que tenia guardadas. Kentin inmediatamente correspondió de la misma manera, entre ligeros tropezones y de manera torpe lograron entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ellos sin separarse un solo centímetro.

A ninguno les importaba nada en aquel momento, nada mas que mantener sus labios pegados y el despojar completamente de sus ropas al otro.

El castaño tomo de los muslos al peliazul levantándolo y haciendo que este ultimo enrollará sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Alexy y seguir con lo que hacían, lo coloco suavemente sobre la cama y se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo, fue como volver el tiempo atras como la primera vez, como las otras tantas veces que estuvieron juntos y al igual que cada vez esta seria igualmente especial, porque tenerlo entre sus brazos, solo para él era lo mas maravilloso, magnífico y especial que existía. Despojo a Alexy de sus prendas superiores e hizo lo mismo consigo, bajo a su cuello para comenzar a besarlo, el peliazul soltaba quedos suspiros ante las acciones de Kentin, cuanto había extrañado la sensación de sus labios en su piel, jamas en su vida dejaría que otro chico lo tocara como él lo hacia, era y seria siempre el único en hacerle el amor.

Bajo sus manos acariciando su espalda y toda la piel que tenía al alcance, llegó hasta sus caderas pasando sus manos de atrás a adelante alcanzó el cinturón y lo desabrochó junto al botón de sus pantalones, volvió a subir sus manos en busca del rostro de Kentin, lo tomó acercándolo a él para volver a unir sus labios en otro ansiado beso.

El castaño separó sus labios nuevamente, lo miró detenidamente a los ojos por un par de segundos queriendo, buscando en ellos algo, no sabía exactamente que esperaba encontrar en ellos o tal vez sólo deseaba ver ese brillo tan irreal que siempre estaba presente en la mirada de Alexy, luego de aquello subió a su frente y beso tiernamente allí para seguidamente continuar con aquel acto de amor del cual ellos eran los protagonistas

Descendió por todo el cuerpo del peliazul, desde su cuello pasando por su abdomen, llegando hasta donde quedaba el botón de su pantalón, desprendiendo el mismo para proseguir a bajarlos y mientras lo hacia besaba lentamente las piernas dejando una que otra marca por estas. Acabó de sacarlos y los tiro por algún lado de la habitación sin importarle realmente cual.

— Kentin... — hablo Alexy en medio de un suspiro — Odio que hagas esto... — y sus palabras habían helado a Kentin, el cual tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí de inmediato, sin darse cuenta había forzado la situación hasta un punto que al parecer Alexy no deseaba.

— L-lo siento — se disculpó en un susurro e iba a levantarse de encima de él, pero las manos del peliazul en su rostro acercándolo, se lo impidieron.

— ¿A donde vas? — preguntó algo confundido.

— Perdoname, yo no queria forzarte a nada — sonrió, si había algo que siempre le había hecho gracia del castaño, era la inocencia que tenía.

— ¿Crees que me estas forzando a algo? — rió suavemente. La cara de Kentin había adquirido un gran sonrojo al percatarse de lo estúpida que resultaba su suposición.

— B-Bueno es... que tu... dijiste...— trataba de explicarse, pero antes de que siguiera hablando Alexy unió sus labios en un profundo beso, en cuanto se separaron buscando aire, acarició el cabello del castaño con ternura.

— No me refería a esto — dijo, haciendo referencia a lo que estaban haciendo — Me refería a que... odio que te tomes "tu tiempo" en lo que haces... He esperado mucho por volver a estar así contigo, podrías apresurarte sólo un poco — al decir aquello su rostro se ruborizo.

— Lo que tu digas — dijo sonriendo y volvió a besarlo, bajo sus manos y los despojo a ambos de lo que les quedaba de ropa, quedando así totalmente desnudos e hizo lo que Alexy le había pedido. Entró en el lentamente, disfrutando de la exquisita sensación que experimentaba al volver a estar dentro de él, el peliazul gimió sonoramente y volvió a enredar sus piernas en la cadera del castaño.

Comenzó a embestir lentamente dentro de él, pero mediante pasaba el tiempo y mediante sus cuerpos le exigían más, la velocidad fue aumentando y con ello también los gemidos y suspiros que soltaban ambos, pronto aquel acto de amor y deseo había llegado a su fin con ambos amantes descansando el uno encima del otro, y con un último beso que denotaba el amor que se tenian, calleron rendidos a los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Alexy había despertado hacia ya algunos minutos con una gran sonrisa pegada en el rostro, no era un sueño lo que paso, era verdad y el hermoso chico de ojos verdes que dormía a su lado se lo comprobaba. No tenía idea de como es que habian terminado uno al lado del otro y cubiertos por la sabana, pero poco y nada le importaba, nada le importaba mientras pudiera seguir acurrucado entre los brazos de Kentin.

Pero como nada dura para siempre, el sonar del timbre lo obligó a levantarse de su cómodo lugar e ir a ver de quien demonios se trataba. Se colocó un pantalón flojo que usaba para dormir y bajo hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla la sorpresa que se encontró alli, no fue para nada agradable.

— ¿Will? ¿Que haces aquí? — William, su actual ex-novio, era la persona con la que había salido Alexy después de terminar con Kentin, aunque la verdad es que nunca lo había querido.

Alto, pelo negro de ojos miel, con un cuerpo de infartó, era lo que cualquiera desearía en un chico para novio, pero por más que había salido con el varios meses, no había logrado sentir por el más que un cariño que no llegaba ni a rozar el amor, así que semanas atrás habían terminado, he ahí la razón por la cual el no comprendía que buscaba allí.

— Tu y yo, tenemos que hablar — dijo el moreno entrando sin permiso a la casa de Alexy. Cerro la puerta y fue a sentarse al sofá en el cual William estaba sentado.

— ¿Y de que se supone debemos hablar? — Alexy no disimulo para nada el tono de fastidio con el que dijo aquello, si bien la amabilidad y la dulzura que le caracterizaba nunca dejaba de estar presente, particularmente con Will la perdía.

— Lo que tuvimos no puede acabar así como así Alexy, no al menos sin antes tener lo que merezco por soportar todos esos meses con tus ridículas muestras de "cariño" que nunca iban más allá de un casto beso y un abrazo — y él tampoco se esmeraba en ocultar la rabia que tenia hacia el peliazul — Así que creo que merezco algo más, lo que por cierto vine a buscar.

La cara de Alexy paso desde una mueca de sorpresa hasta una de total ira y enfado.

— ¿Y que se supone mereces? — sabía a donde estaba yendo eso, pero quería saber si el imbécil que estaba frente suyo era capaz de decírselo.

— Quiero que te acuestes conmigo de una vez por todas — y si que fue capaz — y será por las buenas o por las malas — acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Alexy y pegó sus labios a los del otro con gran fuerza y poca delicadeza, lo sujetó por sus brazos e inmovilizo sus piernas con las de él. Alexy se resistía e intentaba liberarse pero no tenía mucho éxito, esa era otra de las múltiples razones por las que había dejado su relación con él, siempre había querido forzarlo a algo que no quería, nunca quizo pasar "a tercera base" y eso era algo que enfurecía al moreno de sobremanera.

¡Maldición! ¡Quería sacárselo de encima ya! Y de pronto sus peticiones fueron escuchadas pues ya no sentía el peso de Will encima suyo, al abrir los ojos (los tenía cerrados para no ver al imbécil) pudo ver a Kentin parado a su lado sólo con el pantalón puesto y a William en el suelo con una mano en el ojo.

— ¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios significa esto? — pocas, mínimas veces había visto al castaño tan enojado como en ese momento y no sabía si eso le asustaba, o le gustaba ¡Mierda que Kentin se veía endemoniadamente sexy enojado!

— ¿Y tu quien eres? — preguntó el moreno viendolo despectivamente.

— Te lo digo... cuando tu me digas que mierda tratabas de hacerle a Alexy — y él no se quedaba atras, si ya de por si ese tipo no le caía bien en estos momentos era mucho peor.

— Cobrarle lo que me debe — respondió con simpleza — Este imbécil me tuvo ocho putos meses en una maldita abstinencia ¿crees que lo dejaría sin acostarme con él aunque sea una vez?. — no lo demostró pero internamente el castaño se sentía sorprendido ¿y porque no decirlo? también muy feliz, se acercó a William y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa acercándolo a su rostro.

— Entonces te recomiendo que busques a otro para curar tu abstinencia, porque él — señaló con la vista al peliazul que seguía en el sofa sin decir nada, sólo mirando — Ya tiene dueño.

William se fue de la sala y salió de la casa dejando solos a los dos muchachos.

— ¿Puedes explicarme? — preguntó Kentin mientras se acercaba a Alexy y se sentaba a su lado.

— Supongo que sabes quien es — él asintió reafirmando lo que había dicho el peliazul — Terminamos hace un par de semanas, no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, además de que nunca quise bueno... tener relaciones con él. Apareció de sorpresa esta mañana, yo no tenía idea de a que venia, hasta que... bueno lo averigüe por las malas — río ligeramente al decir lo último.

— ¿Porque terminaron? — Alexy lo miró mal ¿es que acaso no lo había escuchado?

—Te lo acabó de decir idiota — soltó un largo suspiro, al parecer le iba a tocar explicarlo de nuevo — Nunca terminamos de congeniar, es decir la verdad es que sólo aceptar ser su novio por despecho. Luego de lo que me dijiste esa noche, bueno quede muy mal y lo sabes, luego de verte con Cassidy entendi que lo que dijiste era verdad ¿sabes? al principio creí que era mentira pero luego entendí que solo habías sido sincero conmigo. Pero lo hubiera agradecido más de haberlo sido desde un principio, hay ocasiones en las que recuerdo todo lo que dijiste y duele tanto como si me lo estuvieras diciendo de nuevo. — paro un segundo y tomó aire nuevamente, un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta y tenía que evitarlo a toda costa — Ayer estuve a punto de ir a tu casa pero al abrir la puerta, me encontré contigo y sólo pude tirarme a tus brazos y hacer lo que hice, luego paso lo que paso y supongo que ahora estas arrepentido. — desvío la mirada a otro lado, realmente dolía recordar todo eso.

— Alexy — llamó Kentin tomando suavemente una de sus manos entre las suyas — No estoy arrepentido de nada, en primer lugar fui yo el que vino hasta aquí ¿como podría estar arrepentido? — el peliazul lo miró durante un par de segundos pero aquella mirada verde era demasiado intensa como para soportarla, ¿que sucedía? — Además, necesitó que hablemos de un par de cosas. Alexy no he sido del todo sincero contigo, y quiero que me escuches, aunque luego de esto no quieras verme. Lo que te dije aquella noche, no fue verdad, no estaba contigo sólo por estar confundido, no es cierto que nunca te ame y que me fastidiaban todas esas muestras de amor que me dabas. Te menti porque creí que era lo mejor para ti, hay cosas que yo nunca podré hacer, sabes que mi autoestima ya esta muy dañada y me dan miedo muchísimas cosas, por eso pensé que el que buscaras alguien mejor sería más bueno para ti aunque me partiera el corazón... pero me equivoque y cuando quise arreglar las cosas ya era tarde. Es cierto que salí con Cassidy, pero cuando te vi tan mal y supe la razón me arrepenti inmediatamente, termine con ella y por cierto ahora me odia — río un poco al contarlo — Para cuando quise buscarte, tu estabas con ese idiota y yo simplemente me di por vencido, pero yo nunca deje de amarte tanto como lo hacia.

Alexy se volvió a mirarlo y su rostro estaba completamente rojo pero una pequeña sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus labios, él también sonrió y se acercó un poco para besar sus labios, le gustaba tanto hacer eso.

— Yo tampoco deje de amarte — sus rostros estaban separados por escasos centímetros y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. — ¿Porque no me buscaste antes?.

— Creí que eras feliz con él — susurro Kentin.

— Deberias conocerme mas...

— Si me das otra oportunidad...

— Todas las que quieras — dijo riendo y beso sus labios con un enorme deseo, se subió a su regaso dejando sus rodilla a cada lado de los muslos de él, se separó un segundo para tomar aire, momento el cual aprovechó Kentin para decir algo.

— Perdoname — habló mirándolo a los ojos y Alexy sólo sonrió.

— Te amo — dijo.

— Yo también te amo — dijo y volvió a besarlo, tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar.

Tiempo que no volverían a perder, la idea de una última vez juntos, que se había transformado en el nuevo inició de su relación, relación que no volverían a perder por nada ni nadie, ni por ellos mismos.

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
